East Heaven Kingdom
East Heaven Kingdom is a small kingdom located on the western part of the Paova Major continent. It was formed on November of 2979 at the end of generations of civil wars when the land was finally unified. Its capital is the city of Veluca. It is a place with strong military tradition and has a strict honor code. Government East Heaven is a monarchy ruled by the Sacred Princess. While the Sacred Princess has absolute power, she is assisted by two main bodies of government: the House of Peerage and the House of Commons. Also to advise her is the Ministry, government officials that head a certain department within the kingdom. House of Peerage The House of Peerage consists of all of the nobility in East Heaven. It is headed by Council of Duchies. The house informs the Sacred Princess of the state of affairs in their regions. Seven Duchies The Seven Duchies are so named because they are each cadet branches of Clan Colliete or House Selis of the Kingdom of Hermantine. The only one that isn't a cadet branch is the Duchy of Colliete. The seven duchies are as followed with the name of the current head of household. *Duchy of Colliete: HRH Grand Duchess Alliase na Colliete *Duchy of Mindelan: Duchess Liliana na Mindelan *Duchy of Hermantine: Duchess Hanma Selis V na Hermantine *Duchy of El Nido: Duchess Riddle na El Nido *Duchy of Golden Lake: Duke Raoul na Golden Lake *Duchy of Radiata: Duchess Bethany na Radiata *Duchy of Dandiville: Duchess Bridgett na Dandiville House of Commons The House of Commons is the body of government that represents the people. It is headed by the House Presider, who is elected by the people every four years. While the people do vote in their Presider, the Presider must be confirmed by Sacred Princess before the office is considered occupied. The names of the elected leaders of the House of Commons are as follows: *Presider: James von Dekker *Vice-Presider: Audrey Fouchier *Speaker of the House: Charles Beauford Ministry The Ministry's duties are to assist the reigning monarch with the infrastructure of the Kingdom. Each department is headed by a minister and a vice-minister. The ministers are chosen by the Sacred Princess from amongst the population and confirmed by both the House of Peerage and the House of Commons, with the exception of the Vice-Minister of Defense which is held by the Grand Marshal. They meet every month with the monarch and also report their findings to the House of Peerage and the House of Commons. Monarchy Main article: Royal Family East Heaven is ruled by an absolute monarchy that is assisted by the aformentioned Houses. The current Sacred Princess is Sefar na Colliete. Clan na Colliete resided in Castle Colliete, located in the port city of Veluca. During the reign of House Selis, the clan was elevated from a county to a duchy for its services to te Royal Court. After House Selis's fall from power, Clan na Colliete cosolidated their power. When they reunited the land, it was changed to East Heaven and they were given the gift of the royal sword "Cherry Blossom Princess" in trust. Combined with na Colliete's own Emerald Star jewel, makes up the Crown Jewels of East Heaven and are presented to each new monarch when crowned. History For history of the former Kingdom of Hermantine, see here. East Heaven began as a small but rich duchy, bordered by four other rival duchies. This was during a time of senseless civil wars. While the duchies continued to invade each others lands, East Heaven secured the oaths of the various baronies, making it a force to behold. Through fast movements, East Heaven was able to convince the other duchies to submit to its rule, united the country after almost 2,000 years of civil war. The Expansion At the suggestion of her First Minister, the Sacred Princess ordered Grand Marshall Keladry of Mindelan to mobilize the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha to take back some of the hereditary lands once ruled by East Heaven. In the span of two years, Keladry of Mindelan was able to take back both the Duchy of El Nido and the Duchy of Radiata. With these successful conquests, the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha began its stand down period to allow the kingdom time to recover from campaigns. Duchy of Radiata An independent duchy, Radiata is the northern most territory of East Heaven Kingdom. After the fall of Hermantine, Radiata became besieged by militia groups attempting to gain control of the duchy. After hearing about the militia groups, Radiata's military force (Radiata Knight Guard) was reinforced by the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha, which began a devastating air campaign followed by the landing of the 1st Motor Rifle Division. With East Heaven's assistance, the Duchy of Radiata became secure once again. Dandiville Rebellion The Duchy of Dandiville, which was subjucated during the reunification, initiated a rebellion. Taken by surprise, the eastern area, including Fort Hancock, has been occupied. It's leader, Duke Balin na Dandiville, cited that na Colliete has weakened the country allowing foreigners into the country. Taking control of the Dandiville Guard and forming various militia groups, he has begun a guerrila war. The Duchy of Dandiville Guards was able to hold back both the Duchy of Selona and the Duchy of Hermania Alba's Guards in a pitch battle. Dandiville forces were themselves pushed back with the arrival of the First Motor Rifle Division. General Hannibal of Kelton has defected to the Duchy of Dandiville and was given command of the duchy's military forces. In response, Marshall Keladry of Mindelan has taken command of the 1st Motor Rifle Division and is marching to engage General Hannibal. After a series of stunning victories, General Hannibal of Kelton was defeated by Celistia na Hermernia Alba, a direct decendant to Hermantine Royal Family, while approaching the capital city Veluca. During his withdrawal back to Dandiville-control areas, His forces were then attack by troops under command of Grand Marshall Keladry of Mindelan, resulting in his death. Afterwards, Fort Hancock surrendered to royal forces and the duke of Dandiville flees, leaving behind his entire family. It is rumored that he and his remnant forces are making their way to the Lusitanian Confederation to continue to his war. The Rise of the Nyx Revolutionary Movement Formed January 3005, they were said to be behind a number of attacks on government officials, including the Sacred Princess's assassination attempt. Naming themselves after the God of Death, they see themselves as missionaries to the god Nyx. East Heaven-Ellenjoy grace War An armed conflict between the East Heaven Kingdom and the Kingdom of Ellenjoy grace. It was caused by a border dispute between the Kingdom of Ellenjoy grace and East Heaven's Duchy of Radiata, with Duchess Bethany na Radiata formally requesting military assistance from the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha. On the orders of Sacred Princess Sefar na Colliete, Grand Marshal Keladry of Mindelan mobilized the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Motor Rifle Divisions, the Sanyu Ranger Team 4, and the Royal Lanseal Infantry Division, with General Marshal Wildon of Calvell as overall commanding officer. They were supported by the Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach EHS Kagutsuchi and the 181st Fighter Wing of the Ríoga ar Neamh Aeir Grúpa. The war lasted for 4 days with a complete victory for East Heaven. Izumi-Jiangzhou War The death of a Yamani at the hands of a resident of the Jiangzhou Province has sparked a civil war between the Misaki Clan-led Izumi Province and the Seung Clan-led Jaingzhou Province, with both sides vowing to destroy each other. Initial clashes between the two has left 36 dead and over 100 wounded. Grand Marshal Mitsumi noh Kasemioji has warned both sides that if they do not end the bloodshed, she will use her powers as Grand Marshal to bring a "painful and bloodied end" to the conflict. Until authorized by the Sacred Princess, police and local militia are the only ones who can operate against both provinces. Battle of Kagoshima Town In the early morning of March 1, 3038, Jiangzhou forces, led by the Vetern General Rei Lei, began an assault on the fortified town of Kagoshima. The town was protected by General Omashu noh Kitsuhige, a general who made a name for himself during the Dandiville Rebellion. The battle opened up with an artillery barrage from Jiangzhou forces, which caused widespread damage to the town. It was then followed by an infantry attack. The battle ended in a cease-fire by the arrival of Clan Mindelan's 17th Mechanized Battalion. A total of 124 soldiers on both sides were killed, with 700 wounded. A total of 53 civilians were killed and about 2000 were wounded. Massacre of Mai Castle In response to the attack on Kagoshima Town, Yosho noh Misaki sent on of his skilled generals, Dojima Ayanami, to take the border fort of Mai Castle. Mai Castle was defended by Cai Fu, a corrupt politician who wanted to use the war to raise his status. Cai Fu commanded only 120 untrained men and had at his disposal 8 badly maintained cannons, while General Ayanami commands a mechanized force of 1000 men, with tanks and artillery batteries. Though unknown as to what transpired during the battle, Cai Fu and all of his men lost their lives and Mai Castle was badly damaged. Military East Heaven's military, known as the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha, is the main fighting and defensive force of the kingdom. It is headed by the Grand Marshal, who will at times lead the army into battle. The Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha has four main branches: The Ríoga ar Neamh Airm, based at the Royal Lanseal Base, which consist of all offensive land units; The Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach, based off of the EHS Kagutsuchi, which commands all naval units; The Ríoga ar Neamh Aeir Grúpa, based out of the Royal Valencia Air Base, which commands all air units; and the Gardaí Ríoga na Talún, based out of Fort Hancock which commands all defensive units. Ther are also a few lesser branches apart of the military. One is the Ríoga ar Neamh Ordaithe Straitéiseach, which is based out of Fort Dragonia. It commands the nuclear arsenal of East Heaven. The other is the Ríoga nGarda Teorann Neamh, which protects all border crossing points. One of the main differences between the guards and the regular army is unit identification. A guard unit are considered mechanized. Only regular army uses the term "motor rifle". Ríoga ar Neamh Airm The power behind the kingdom's military power. Utilizing rapid speed and the power of its armor units, they have been sucessful in all engagements. The Ríoga ar Neamh Airm currently consists of five powerful motor rifle divisions, each with its own independent tank brigade and artillery regiment. This allows each division to act independent during a war. The Ríoga ar Neamh Airm is led by the appointed Great General. In the Ríoga ar Neamh Airm, there are five different classification for foot soldiers: Scouts, Shock Troopers, Lancers, Medics, and Armour Techs. Scouts, as the name implies, are mainly used for recon and as skirmishers. They use long-range semi-automatic rifles and bolt-action sniper rifles. The Shock Troopers, or Troopers for short, are the backbone of the infantry force. They utilize medium-range semi- and fully- automatic weapons, as well as flamthrowers to use against strongpoints. Lancers are anti-tank infantry. They are so named because they use the M-207 anti-tank lance. Mainland East Heaven Forces The military force of East Heaven, these are the units responsible for most offensive operations carried out by the Kingdom. Skilled in armored assualts and artillery support. *Great General Ríoga ar Neamh Airm: General Marshall Leena na Arni **Aide-de-Camp: Colonel Gregory of Andtells *First Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Dawn na Colliete commanding **1st Motor Rifle Brigade **2nd Motor Rifle Brigade **3rd Motor Rifle Brigade **20th Independent Tank Brigade **77th Artillery Regiment *Second Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Tomoya noh Tachibana commanding **1st Motor Rifle Brigade **2nd Motor Rifle Brigade **3rd Motor Rifle Brigade **13th Independent Tank Brigade **165th Artillery Regiment *Third Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Iris of Hermantine commanding **1st Motor Rifle Brigade **2nd Motor Rifle Brigade **3rd Motor Rifle Brigade **7th Independent Tank Brigade **88th Artillery Regiment *Fourth Motor Rifle Division: Lt. General Domitan of Masbol commanding **1st Motor Rifle Brigade **2nd Motor Rifle Brigade **3rd Motor Rifle Brigade **54th Independent Tank Brigade **96th Artillery Regiment *Fifth Motor Rifle Division: Major General Henry mac Shannon commanding **1st Motor Rifle Brigade **2nd Motor Rifle Brigade **3rd Motor Rifle Brigade **55th Independent Tank Brigade **108th Artillery Regiment Duchy of Radiata Forces The military power of the Duchy of Radiata. Known as the Radiata Knights, they are designed for defensive combat and rapid movement. Boast the strongest armored cavalry force in East Heaven. Commander-Radiata Knights: Knight-Commander Ser Issac mac Harper commanding *First Radiata Motor Rifle Division Duchy of Hermantine Forces A land-based military force. Skilled in mountain warfare but has limited naval combat skills. Commander- Royal Hermantine Corps: Marshal Devin of Solaris commanding *Royal Hermantine Corps **18th Armoured Division **21st Motor Rifle Division **22nd Motor Rifle Division **23rd Motor Rifle Mountain Division Duchy of El Nido Forces A mixed infantry, armoured, and marine force. Depends on the navy to move around. Commander- Acacia Dragoons: Duchess Riddel na El Nido commanding *Acacia Dragoons **107th Armoured Dragoons **108th Armoured Dragoons **109th Armoured Dragoons **63rd Motor Rifle Division **64th Motor Rifle Division **8th Marine Dragoons Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach The naval arm of East Heaven. It is based and commanded from the Starlight-class carrier Kagutsuchi, it is used to protect East Heaven's interests on the open seas. With squadrons of destroyers and frigates, plus thirty Claudia-''class battleships (including the flagships ''Sylvania, Urbanus, ''and ''Sylvius) makes the Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach a deadly force to take on. The Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach is lead by the appointed Grand Admiral. *Commander- Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach: Grand Admiral Natalia of Hearsten **Chief of Staff: Commander Davis Sinclair *Commander-EHS Kagutsuchi: ''Grand Admiral Alexander Graves commanding **Commander-Carrier Escort Group: Vice Admiral Bennie of Vertack commanding **Commander-Combat Air Wing: Captain Gavin Sheridan commanding *Commander-First Battleship Fleet-Flagship ''Sylvania: Admiral Alex Row commanding *Commander-Second Battleship Fleet-Flagship Urbanus: Admiral Vincent Alzey commanding *Commander-Third Battleship Fleet-Flagship Sylvius: Admiral ''Tatiana Wisla commanding *Commander-Royal Marine Corps: General Colonel Gregory of Velnius commanding Ríoga ar Neamh Aeir Grúpa The air force of East Heaven. Created because of the importance of air superiority, its air groups are well trained and motivated. Containing fighter squadrons, bomber groups, helicopter wings, stealth bombers, and transports, it is able to support the ground force with ease. Its strongest and most elite unit is the Royal 181st Fighter Wing, which has been in every war and conflict. It is lead by the appointed Sky Marshal. *Commander-Ríoga ar Neamh Aeir Grúpa: Sky Marshal Iorik of Valorin **Chief of Staff: Colonel Jak von Enlazerin Ríoga Mílíste The militia of East Heaven. Aside from units defending cities and bases, it also commands each of the duchy guard brigades. It is lead by the General of the Guards, who's official rank is Guardian General. *Commander-Ríoga Mílíste: Guardian General Ser Pier of Lacott Ríoga ar Neamh Ordaithe Straitéiseach The strategic arm of East Heaven, the Ríoga ar Neamh Ordaithe Straitéiseach commands all nuclear weapons at the order of the Sacred Princess. Aside from missile launchers, under the command of the 2nd Artillery Regiment, hidden around East Heaven, it commands a bomber regiment (Ordú Aeir Straitéiseach) and fleet ballistic missile submarines (Ordú Mara Straitéiseach). Military Intelligence Military Intelligence is divided into three sections, each section performing different duties. Section 1 Known as the Claymores, they are the para-military section of Military Intelligence. Highly motivated and well trained in CQC (close-quarters combat), they are sometimes used as a last resort before a military operation. Section 2 Known as the Shields, they are used for foreign infomation gathering. Their ability to blend into their surroundings makes them hard to spot Section 3 Known as the Scissors, they deal with domestic issues. They are used to root out terrorists and rebels. Their ability to aclomplish their goals without damaging the local areas make them popular among the commonors. Space Program Based at the Royal Diane Space Center is the Space Exploration Department, called the Spás Taiscéalaíochta Roinn. With two space shuttles, the ''Hermione and the Serenity, it is predicted that there will be a rise in interstellar trade. Neamh Spás Cabhlach The space navy of East Heaven. Centered around three Invincible-class battlecruisers, the EHS Dewprism', Book of Cosmos, and ''Hermantine, its purpose is to defend East Heaven Kingdom from threats outside of the planet of White Giant. The battlecruisers main weaponry is it's long-range turbocannons, which has the power to punch through most ship's armor. The Invincible-class battlecruisers is design for ship-to-ship combat. Since being formed, the space navy has increased its number of battlecruisers to 12 ships, each with at least one fighter squadron of 12 single-pilot ships. Culture The culture of East Heaven is strongly based on old Hermantine customs and beliefs. While most of the people speak Oirthir, some still speak Hermanian. The inhabitants of the realm are referred to as the Daoine Neamh. Azure snake.png|Crest of the Viper Clan of El Nido Date-mon.png|Crest of House Selis of Hermantine Silver dragon.jpg|Crest of the Zenon Clan of Radiata Blue Griffin.jpg|Crest of the na Mindelan Black Wolf.jpg|Crest of the na Dandiville Clan Golden-lion.jpg|Crest of the Malorie Clan of Golden Lake Culture and Society of the Duchy of El Nido El Nido, which is an island duchy, has a unique culture due to its strong ties to the sea. El Nido is the only territory that worships the Dragon Gods heavily, which naturaly puts it at odds with the people of the Duchy of Hermantine. The is ruled by the Viper clan, which is a cadet branch of Serene Queen Hanma I's second daughter, Princess Dia of Ustio and bears the crest of the Azure Snake. Culture and Society of the Duchy of Hermantine The Duchy of Hermantine is a strict follow of the old Kingdom of Hermantine culture. This at times puts them at odds with the rest of East Heaven, who are not strict followers. The duchy is ruled by the Selis clan, who are direct descendants to Serene Queen Hanma I of the Kingdom of Hermantine and bears the crest of the Twin Sparrows. Culture and Society of the Duchy of Radiata Due to it being an independent duchy, Radiata differs from the rest of East Heaven. Because the duchy is a primarily agrucultural territority, it follows a more "rural" set of traditions, some of wich is considered pagan by most oracles It is ruled by the Zenon clan, a cadet branch of the na Colliete clan and bears the crest of the Silver Dragon. Culture and Society of the Duchy of Mindelan Located in the southwestern region of East Heaven, the Duchy of Mindelan borders the Foraoise Breataine forest. Due to this, it is known for its woodwork and has a strong carpentry guild. The duchy is also known for providing some of the best military commanders due to the fact that it is the host of the Royal Lanseal Military Academy. It is ruled by the Mindelan clan, who are cousins of the na Colliete clan and bears the crest of the Blue Griffin. Culture and Society of the Duchy of Dandiville Located on the eastern tip of East heaven, the Duchy of Dandiville is a well known industrial zone. it boast having the most factories, and at one point was host to the Royal Armoury headquarters. Since the rebellion, it has rebuilt some of it's factories. It is ruled by the Dandiville clan and bears the crest of the Black Wolf. Culture and Society of the Duchy of Golden Lake A duchy famous for it's its wine, the Duchy of Golden Lake is located in the northwestern part of East Heaven. Golden Lake is also the host to the Royal Diane Space Center and acts as the headquarters for the Spás Taiscéalaíochta Roinn. It ruled by the Malorie clan and bears the crest of the Golden Lion. Culture and Society of the Duchy of Colliete The ruling duchy of East Heaven Kingdom, it hosts the capital, the Royal Valencia Airbase, and the shipyards of East Heaven. Considered the richest duchy in the realm, it also boast the largest population. The Duchy Colliete is known for its fishing and shipbuilding industry. It is ruled by the na Colliete royal clan and bears the crest of the Emerald Dragon Culture and Society of the Izumi Province The Izumi Province is the home of the Yamani people. It's people speak both Oirthir and Yamanese. It is based around the city of Izumi and is ruled by the Misaki Clan, which bears crest of the three hollyhocks within a circle. The Izumi Provice is one of few lands in East Heaven that follows their own ancient customs. Culture and Society of the Jiangzhou The Jiangzhou is the home of the Xian people. The main languages there is both Oithir and Xianese. The Povincial Capital is the city of Jiangling and is ruled by the Seung Clan, which bears the crest of the Blue Pheonix. It currently has a long standing feud with the Izumi Province. Music Considered an important pasttime of East Heaven. Like Hermantine, music in East Heaven is mainly played on string instruments, though some performers use wind or brass instruments. Some of the more famous performers are the pianist Gregory Daniels and the violinist Duchess Bridgett na Dandiville. Theatre There are many theatre groups with their own buildings. While popular to visit, people prefer to visit the travelling troupes, such as the Neamh Aisteoirí Compántas, the Uisce Aisteoirí Compántas, and the Gaoth Aisteoirí Compántas. All theatre troupes recieve their blessings from the Great Oracle of the Goddess Lucia. Religion The East Heaven Kingdom still believes in the dieties worshipped by the Kingdom of Hermantine. There are many gods and goddesses that the people belive in. Most services are performed by priests ant priestesses though important and large-scale services are led by the Great Oracles. *'''Mithros- God of war and justice *'Tatiana': Goddess of love and fertility *'Aura': Goddess of wisdom *'Nyx': God of death *'Lucia': Goddess of music and arts *'Talos': Dragon God of the Six Elements *'Wylaf': Dragon God of Knowledge Another group that are worshiped are what are known as the Nine Temples. Each temple is lead by a sage, and are usually accompinied by people known as Guardians. Each temple is said to represent an aspect of life. *Temple of Justice *Temple of Courage *Temple of Faith *Temple of Wisdom *Temple of Honor *Temple of Benevolence *Temple of Hope *Temple of Friendship *Temple of Serenity Nobility Hierarcy The noble titles of East Heaven that are used in formal and some informal social gatherings are as followed (in order of importance): *Celestial Princess- A title only granted to deceased monarchs *Sacred Princess- Title used by the reigning monarch. *Heavenly Princess- Title granted to the heir *Sacred Consort- Title given to the spouse of the monarch *Princess/Prince-Title used by members of the reigning monarch's immediate family that is unmarried. *Grand Duke/Duchess-Title used by member of the monarch's extended family and children that are married and not the heir *Duke/Duchess-Title granted to trusted member of nobility. Only seven such positions exist, whos numbers do still include the Duchy of East Heaven. *Marquess/Marchionesse-Title given to regional leaders whos region have two or more counties. *Count/Countess-Title given to people in charge of a county. *Baron/Baroness-Title given to those who are awarded an estate by the crown. *Knight/Lady Knight-Title given to military officers and administrators that has been knighted. May be granted an Barony if proven to be loyal and honorable. Names are preceeded by Ser for males and Dame for females. *Lord/Lady- A noble without a title or estate *Squire-Title given to knights-in-training. Holds that title for four years before having to pass a test known as the Ordeal. *Page-Title given to children undergoing the beginning four years of knight training. Non-Nobility Titles These title are used by people that are not of gentry status, though it is possible for such people to gain gentry status. These titles are only used during formal functions and are placed before the person's name. *Patrician: Highest non-noble title; becomes eligible for noble status *Free Citizen: Title that give political regard. These people are allowed to form corporations. *Citizen: Title that grants full rights; persons who gain this title can for any non-noble office positions and can expand their business into other cities. *Citizen without Full Rights: Title given to those who gained their citizenship; however, they cannot run for high-level office positions, and are allowed to start up a business in their home city. *Yeoman: Title used by people attempting to become citizens. Economy The economy of East relies heavily on agriculture and mining. It also has a high number of defense industry factories to help maintain it's military. The currency of East Heaven is known as óir spéir ar (heaven's gold). One óir spéir ar is worth 100 airgead spéir ar (heaven's silver). Education Education is considered of great importance in East Heaven. Within the kingdom are a great deal of universities and academies, both civilian and military. The most famous university in East Heaven is the old Collegum, located in Il de Hermantine, the former capital of the Kingdom of Hermantine. For the military, the greatest academy is the still active Royal Lanseal Military Academy, located in the southwestern area of East Heaven Kingdom. A new addition is the University of Tallisibeth, named in honor of the Celestial Princess. Geography East Heaven's landscape is comprised of flatlands, rivers, rolling hills, and forests. Aside from the man-made mountain that surrounds the capital city known as the the Astarael Mountains, the Bazirian Desert to the southwest, and the Grand Swamp located in the Duchy of Dandiville, there is no changes in the landscape and most regions are mainly divided by the duchies, earldoms, baronies, and counties of the area. Law Enforcement and Crime While most low level and medium level crimes are still handled by local law enforcement agencies and couty sheriffs, kingom law enforcement is handled by two group: The Royal Police Service, or Ríoga Seirbhís Póilíneachta, and by the Bhanda Rónaofa, or Sacred Band, which is also the royal guards of the Sacred Princess. Within the court system, judges are known as magistrates, with the head magistrate being the Chief Magistrate. The civillian police force are manned by constables, while the military police are known as provost marshals. Recently added is Ríoga Feistithe Póilíní, or RMP. It serves as East Heaven's mounted police for and is use mainly to track down escaping prisoners. A new addition to law enforcement is the Slándála Poiblí, or Public Security. This agency has tactical training including hostage neigotiations and rescue, cyber crimes, and drug enforcement. Foreign Relations As a member of United Sovereign States, East Heaven enjoys good relationships with all member of the federtation. In the year 2989, a Treaty of Close Friendship, or the East Heaven-Aquitania Bond was signed into effect, reviving the old Aquitania-Hermantine Bond signed 122 years ago. The document is to be ratified by both nations in the months to come. Embassies Under the command of the Ministry of Foreign Affiars, East Heaven maintains embassies in several of its allies nations. Each embassy is protected by the ministry's Diplomatic Guards and a regiment of the Ríoga ar Neamh Airm Names of nations are witten in Oithir Active Embassy of Chónaidhme Impireacht na Lusitania *Ambassador: Marquess Henry of Colliete (member of Clan na Colliete) *Employs 60 diplomats *Protected by 20 members of the Diplomatic Guards *Protected by the 20th Infantry Regiment, Company A (totalling 100 soldiers and 12 officers) *Protect by 10 Knights of Clan na Colliete in traditional armour and arms *All automatic defenses are offline *Locals are employed for general housekeeping and basic secretarial duities. *Upon inspection, locals can enter embassy grounds and building, but can not enter restricted areas Active Embassy of Poblacht Chónaidhme na Aquitania *Ambassador: Fa Zhou (Jiangzhou minister) *Employs 43 diplomats *Protected by 20 members of the Diplomatic Guards *Protected by the 34th Infantry Regiment, Company A (totalling 100 soldiers and 12 officers) *All automatic defenses are on stand-by mode *Locals are employed for general housekeeping and basic secretarial duities. *Upon inspection, locals can enter embassy grounds and building, but can not enter restricted areas *Any Aquitanian noble wishing for asylum may be allowed enter without a search of their persons. Active Embassy of Saor in Aisce Poblacht na Ardglass *Ambassador: Toshiro noh Honegawa (former statesman of the Izumi Province) *Employs 28 diplomats *Protected by 20 members of the Diplomatic Guards *Protected by the 22nd Infantry Regiment, Company A (totalling 100 soldiers and 12 officers) *Interior defenses are active at night, outer defenses are offline *Locals are employed for general housekeeping and basic secretarial duities. *Upon inspection, locals can enter embassy grounds and building, but can not enter restricted areas Active Embassy of Ríoga Ríocht na Northerns *Ambassador: Duchess Victoria na Golden Lake (Duchess of Golden Lake) *Employs 30 diplomats *Protected by 60 members of the Diplomatic Guards *Protected by 54th Infantry Regiment, Companies A, B, and C (totalling 300 soldiers and 38 officers) *Interior defenses are active at night, outer defenses are on passive *Locals are employed for groundskeeping, building maintainence handled by 158th Logistic Regiment *Upon inspection, locals can enter embassy grounds and building, but can not enter restricted areas Recent News The Royal Family has approved a propose union between Aquitania's House of Hohensteinburg and East Heaven's Clan na Colliete. The marraige is to be between Crown Prince Wilhelm and Heavenly Princess Maya na Colliete. Countess Keladry of Mindelan has passed away. To replace her is General Mitsumi noh Kasemioji of the 18th Armoured Division, Royal Hermantine Corps. Category:Countries Category:East Heaven Kingdom